I'm Already There
by batwolfgirl
Summary: He may be gone, but he's not forgotten. Especially not by her. Love and miss you Latino Heat!


The WWE 2006 Hall of Fame Inductions. A small smile came to her lips. This is what every superstar in the business inspired to be, longed to be, and, in the case of her husband, given up his life to be. But he hadn't planned on doing it so soon. It had been just an ordinary night, the night he passed:

_He called on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_And when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eyes_

_"When are you coming home Daddy?" asked Kaylie Marie, their youngest daughter._

_"I'm right there with you baby. Whenever the sun shines, whenever the shadows appear on the ground, when the wind blows through your hair, and even Pedro, your imaginary friend." he had told her._

_Kaylie smiled into the receiver. "I'll pray for God to watch over you and everyone else in the ring, Daddy."_

_He had to laugh to that. "I think that if you tell God, he's definitely gonna answer them."_

Although he would never had admitted it, let alone actually thought it might happen to him. He had always said that after a long, successful career, he'd retire, and maybe go into acting. The guys in the back always said he could give Cheech Marin a run for his money. Now those same guys sat in the audience, thinking about what might have been. All of them were proud and honored that he was getting inducted, but sad that he wasn't there. At least not the physical sense, no, his spirit, that Latin fire that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, was in the room.

_She got back on the phone _

_And said I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry about the kids _

_They'll be all right_

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I'll know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_"Don't worry; the girls will be fine. As long as they know they're Papi all right." she had said to him, having grabbed the phone from Kaylie. "I miss you so much. "_

_"I miss you too Bonita. It shouldn't be too much longer before I get some time off. Then, I can be with you and them for a while. Until then, I have my dreams to be with you. Holding you in my arms, watching you sleep, hearing you breathing in my ear. Ah, Bonita, I can't wait to get back home!" he had exclaimed, slamming his fist into the hotel room's mattress._

_Oh, I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the lights_

_And close your eyes_

_Bonita._ The Spanish word for beautiful. He began calling her that while they had been dating. Time may gone by, but to them, it was as if had stood still.

In the heart of every WWE fan there and around the world.

In the heart of every single WWE superstar, past and present.

In the heart of his family, his nephew Chavo, his brothers and sisters, his daughters...

But most importantly, in her heart.

"Vickie? You okay?"

She turned to see Rey Mysterio, worry in his eyes. He knew that Eddie's Induction was next, and Vickie seemed to be in her own little world. Maybe, he thought, it was just her way of dealing with all that was going on.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. About the last time I talked to him. It's still hard to grasp the idea that he's gone. My head gets it, but my heart doesn't, ya know? It's like my heart's calling out to him, begging him to answer, but he doesn't. Because he can't." Vickie explained, wiping the mascara that ran down her face with a tissue.

"Eddie wouldn't want us talking like this, Vic. He'd want us to go out there and make him proud, do him justice. I once heard that if you love someone as much as we loved Eddie and they're gone, they never really die. They live on inside us, until we die." Rey said to her, adjusting his mask and rubbing his gloved hands nervously together.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

Vickie smiled even wider than she had earlier. Rey was right; Eddie would live on, in all of them. Walking over to the curtains, she peeked her head out at the mass of people. Then, a sudden gush of wind blew her hair around her face. It wasn't a cold draft, but a soft gentle breeze. And she could have sworn, it felt warm.

"Eddie? Eddie, is that you?"

The warm gush came back, this time with a little bit more force behind it.

It wasn't possible, was it?!

Giggling herself silly, Vickie turned to a confused looking Rey. Reaching out, she cupped his gloved hands with her own. Giving a quick little nod, she assured, "Let's do this. For Eddie."

Rey widely smiled and nodded back at her, then walked out to the podium.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh, I'm already there_

_I'm already there_

"This night is for you Eduardo Guerrero. I thank God for every day he gave me with you. And even though I'm still sad, I know I'll see you again. I love you Papi." Vickie whispered, looking up to the sky before heading out to join Rey, Chavo, and Chris Benoit.


End file.
